Enter the Outlaws
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Taking place in the end of 'the Hunt', Arsenal and the Runaways are left on their own and meet with two other outcasts and form the outlaws.


**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice nor do i own Jason and his outlaws.**

**By now everyone knows that Jason did exist in yj, so Red hood must by proxy exist too. this is just how Jason/Red Hood forned his outlaws.**

* * *

They were alone, The League and the Young Justice Team had handed them off to Star Labs, Lex Luthor had used them for his own purposes, not even their own families wanted them (with the exeption of Virgil's).

So, they were stuck in this town, with no where to go, no place to run and no one to trust but each other.

"So where to now?" asked Tye as the team walked down the street, when the heard they sounds of a struggle and saw green blasts being shot upward.

"Guess we go help." said Virgil as he and the others rushed to the scene, when they found a dark haired teen with a red mask over his eyes fighting with a red haired, orange skinned girl.

The girl's eyes and hands were glowing with a sickly green glow, when she noticed them, she roared and shot shot starbolts at them.

Tye quickly used his logshadow to shield his friends, this only enraged the girl more as she flew towards him and shot her starbolts at him.

She screamed as Virgil shocked her from behind and knocked her down to the ground..

"You ok?" asked Ed as Tye's longshadow dissolved.

"Yea, hurts but I'm ok." said Tye when the dark haired teen with the red mask went over, grabbed her by her wrists, bound together by large handcuffs and yanked her up.

"Thanks, but I had everything under control." sad Jason, glaring at the team, who did they think they were coming here and messing with his apprehension.

"Yes, I could see that by how I was kicking your posterior." said the alien girl sarcastically, making Jason glare at her and the runaways laugh.

"So, who're you two, and why were you chasing her?" asked Arsenal, he was curious about the strange duo before him, and there was something about them that he felt he could trust...even if the alien had almost barbecued them.

"The name's Jason Todd, but you can call me Red Hood, I found her leaving one of The Reach's ships and figured she was probably working for them." he explained, the girl's eyes glowed fiercly as she growled and faced him.

"I am not one of those evil beings!, they enslaved my planet and killed my family, so how dare you suggest that I would ever ally with them!" she yelled, her voice cracked slightly. The team's suspicion turned to pity, Asami gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, your name?" she asked in a soft voice, The alien girl's eyes lost their fury, and glow revealing that her eyes were entirely green.

"In your earth language, it would translate to Starfire." she awnsered, still glaring at them, although she wasn't as furious as before.

"Ok Star, if you aren't allied with the Reach then why were you aboard their ship?" asked Virgil, if the girl's story was true then it was possible that like them, she had been kidnapped and experimented on.

"My planet was like yours, we foolishly believed The Reach's lies, and my mother and father paid for it with their lives. My brother Ryan'dr escaped, my sister and I were not so lucky...they experimented on us until we could shoot these rays out of our hands...I escaped and sought to return home." She glared up at Jason, who'd stood there listening to what she had to say, and wondering whether to believe her or not.

"So, let me go...now." she commanded.

"Wait, we're just like you." said Virgil, Starfire looked at him questioningly.

"The Reach had kidnapped us and experimented on us too, thats how we got our powers." explained Ed, Starfire looked at the four teenagers, surely the Reach were not so cruel, these were only children around Ryan'dr's age.

Arsenal looked over at Jason, he narrowed his eyes trying to remember where he'd heard the name Jason Todd before. When he remembered Red Arrow telling him all about the team, including the death of the second Robin.

"You're the dead Robin...but how did you come back?" he asked, the runaways looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what on earth he was talking about.

Jason smirked at the redhead, so Dick had told his new recruit all about him, not that he was surprised. His older brother woul've used him as a "Cautionary tale"

"A little dip in the Lazarus pool cures everything, even death." He turned to the runaways and Starfire, who looked at him in shock.

"Yeah I used to be the boy wonder, but I changed and by the looks of this you have a pretty tight-knit group." Jason, took out a lock pick and frees Starfire from her handcuffs, before turning away.

"See 'ya later kiddies."

"Wait, why don't the both of you join up with us I mean you're going against the Reach too right?" asked Tye, Starfire and Jason were outcasts just like them so why not stick together and find a way to go against the Reach themselves?

"Because as my ex-mentor used to say, I work alone." he awnsered gruffly, he'd only gone after Starfire because he didn't want another of the Reach's dogs here on earth...Blue Beetle was enough.

"You don't have to be alone, the two of you have nowhere else to go, neither do we, so lets team up." said Arsenal, trying to appeal to the ex-Robin.

Jason stood there, staring at the ground in deep thought. He hadn't been part of a team in so long, and well they were all technically on the same side right? besides, this way he could show Batman and Nightwing that he was capable of manning his own team.

"We'll need a name for our rag-tag bunch of misfits." he awnsered, looking back at the team who smiled back at him.

"On Tamaran, a group of people who are determined to bring the end of tyranny are called, in your language outlaws, that is what we are, yes?" asked Starfire, with a smile and now a slighty sunnier disposition.

"Yeah, The Outlaws, that sounds cool." said Ed, with a large smile.

"Ok Outlaws, lets go find a base." ordered Jason, as he and the rest of the group headed off down the street.


End file.
